Feral
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: [feer-uhl]: adjective, noun. Of or characteristic of wild animals; ferocious; brutal. Often used to describe the mind set of children raised with little to no human contact.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N:**** Okay, so we all know the tmnt were raised without any human contact for a long time, and somehow they turned out okay. This idea is BARELY based off a movie called Mama, where two girls were living alone in the woods away from people. I wanted to explore the possibility that living alone under the city left the guys all twisted and messed up in their own crazy, special little ways :-) Plus, I hate April, and this was a way to torture her LOLZ.**

**This rating is here for a reason. There's mentions of gore, sex, violence and non-con, but nothing descriptive. Also, some language.**

** I had WAAAY too much fun with this, but I made no money.**

**ALSO, this is COMPLETE, meaning I won't update anymore. It's MEANT to be short. So please, instead of following, PLEASE REVIEW!)**

**«»«»«»»»»»«»«»«»«»**

April O'Neil had never fainted before, in all of her existence, and she'd never actually seen anyone do it in real life.

She'd seen it in the movies and on tv of course- the dramatic swoons of lovesick girls in high school dramas, or the pale faced, shaking, fantastic, hand-to-the-forehead pass outs that always happened right at the climax of the classic mystery movies her aunt loved so much.

But the closest she'd ever seen to someone faint was her grandmother getting woozy from the heat at a family reunion.

And she'd never done it herself, so the first time she did, she had no expectations as to what was normal and what wasn't.

Even still, she didn't think it was exactly normal to wake up from a fainting spell to see four pairs of eyes staring her in the face.

Honestly, she didn't think any decent person could blame her for screaming the way she did, especially when she saw the bodies those eyes were attached to.

Thankfully, her fear didn't last long, and was quickly replaced by wonder and amazement at discovering four mutant ninja turtles living in the sewers, ones that were her age, no less.

Friendship closely followed, after a few tense incidents and near death experiences, then something like comradery. Then, it was as if she were part of the family, and the rest was history.

But as time stretched on, April started noticing...things, about her new family under the streets. Strange quirks and occurrences that unnerved the living daylights out of her. Things that weren't normal, even for their abnormal standards.

Things that made her wonder just how healthy an upbringing her new brothers had, isolated and alone under the city, and how stable their minds really were.

She didn't have to wonder for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey gave her the first sign that something wasn't right.

April learned early on that Michelangelo's moods and emotions were explosive and unpredictable. The orange masked ninja was the baby of the family and loved to act like one. He survived his family by sheer cuteness, and what that cuteness could gain him. A perfectly executed bout of fake tears could get his brothers punished for no reason at all, and a well placed pout could get him anything he wanted.

Usually Mikey was in a constant hyper state, as if sugar ran through his veins. He was happy and loud and excitable, tackling her in a hug every time she walked through the door and cuddling her like a puppy.

But one day she was preoccupied, and she was a little slow in returning his squeeze- just a little- and the change in him was immediate. The laughter bled out of his baby blue eyes, leaving them cold and wet. His sunny smile disintegrated into a wash of loud sobbing.

"H-h-how c-c-come y-y-you won't HUG ME, APRIL?!"

"N-no, no, Mikey, I'm sorry, I -I was just-"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, HUH?! IS THAT IT?!"

"No! N-no, Mikey, come on-"

"WELL FINE, YOU...YOU STUPID HUMAN, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE EITHER! HOW'S THAT, HUH APRIL, HUH?!" Before she could gather her stunned thoughts to respond, he had stomped away, wailing about mean humans all the way to his room. For an hour and a half, whenever she passed his door, she could hear him alternate between laughing and crying, and mumbling to himself.

She almost peed on herself when he suddenly flopped down next to her on the couch two hours later, as bubbly and hyper as ever. "Aaaa-pril!" he sang, playing with a strand of her red hair and shaking her shoulder. "Can we play Super Metroid?"

"I...I...I thought, you...huh?" April stammered, confused by his apparent 180. "I thought...I thought you were upset..."

"Oh, about earlier? Nah." Mikey giggled. "Not really. Not much. So, Super Metroid?"

"B-but...but you were crying..."

His grin faded slightly, and an expression crossed his face that made ice form in her stomach. "April. I. Want to play. Super Metroid." And all she could do was nod, which put the smile back in place. "Yay! I'll be the blue ship!"

When she passed his room to go to the bathroom, she almost threw up at the sight of a rat carcass just inside the threshold of his door. The poor thing had been tortured, squished into the ground like a pancake, fur and organs scattered on the concrete around it, beady black eyes popped out of the sockets, ears methodically separated from its skull.

Later, at home, confused and concerned, she felt compelled to ask Google what the hell had happened and why, and Google told her promptly- Bipolar Disorder. Get professional help, ASAP.

After that rude awakening, April started to see a much darker layer underneath Mikey's sweet facade. His moods changed at the blink of an eye, at the drop of a hat. No warning. No notice. No inkling of what was to come.

It was Russian Roulette.

"Donnie! Play with me!"

"Go away."

"YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!"

"Play with your toys."

"B-b-b-but they're all DEAD!"

"Find some more!"

"...Fine."

Minutes later, April saw him carrying a box that shifted and squeaked in his arms, and that night, Donatello found three rat carcasses in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph was the second sign.

The second oldest was in a constant state of violence. If he wasn't hitting something, he wasn't happy. Sometimes April would visit and not see him for the whole day, only hear him beating the living hell out of his exercise bag, punch after punch after punch until his knuckles were swollen and bleeding. Only when that happened would he be content.

If the punching bag wasn't handy- he went through about three a week- then anything else would do, including the refrigerator, the tv, anything breakable in Donatello's lab, the walls, the chairs, and his brother's skulls.

Especially April.

Raph would slap her, pinch her, kick her, pull her hair and overall abuse her, delighting in making her squeal in pain and passing it off as 'just messing around'. He LOVED to torture her to no end, like she was his own personal little stress toy.

Raphael took sibling squabbles and turned it into something frightening and painful. He gave Mikey so many concussions and broken wrists, April thought it was a miracle that the youngest could write and tell her what state he lived in.

But Raphael despised his oldest brother most of all. Anything that gave Leo joy, he went out of his way to destroy. He told him he hated him at least once a day, and the feeling was clearly returned.

Eventually, the abuse grew more harsh, and his fits of rage more frequent until finding Michelangelo unconscious in the kitchen was a daily thing.

Raph refused to watch anything without death, blood or murder involved, and talked about those things constantly, usually reserving the goriest of his talk for the dinner table.

As they matured, his language worsened, especially towards April. He started making comments about her body and the way she looked, and more than once she caught him staring at her with a vicious, lusty light in his golden eyes.

His "play fighting" got even more physical. He'd twist and pin her arms behind her back and force her to the ground, and laugh at the sight of her squirming and sobbing beneath his weight.

"OW, OWCH! Lemme GO, you psycho!"

"Ya wanna get up, Red? Say mah name."

"YOU'RE HURTING ME! I can't breathe!"

"Say it! Say mah name!"

Once, when April spent the night, she went to the kitchen for water and found Raphael still up, watching a brutal rape scene on the tv and chuckling while he jerked himself off.

The girl on the screen had red hair. His moans increased with her screams, and April heard him mumble her name once or twice.

Raph came hard when the man cut the girl's throat, and April wasn't thirsty anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello was the third sign.

Donnie was quiet, and smart. Very smart. He helped her with her homework, showed her the things he created, chatted with her for minutes on end. He was a bona fide genius, gentle and sweet, so naturally he caught a lot of shit from his family, particularly Raphael. It was a special pleasure for the red masked ninja to reduce his brother to tears for not liking to fight and tinkering with his computers.

April felt bad for Donatello. She tried to stand up for him, as much as she could. In later years, his lab became her sanctuary whenever his brothers acted less than normal.

It took her longer to start seeing his problems, but when she did, it was all at once, and it was horrifying.

She had stepped into the lair to find it completely silent, and the front area empty of life. "Guys? H-hello..."

"Hi, April."

"Donnie?"

He was leaning against the counter where he hadn't been seconds before, smiling crookedly at her. When her heart rate slowed enough so she could talk, she exhaled and cocked an eyebrow at him, gesturing to the rest of the lair. "Where is everybody?"

"They're not around today. They're not feeling very good."

"Oh. They're sick?"

"Mm. Pretty horribly, too, I might add." There was something in his tone and in his hazel eyes that worried her, something dark and amused. "R-really? How come you didn't get it?"

"Easy, I gave it to them." he commented calmly. April froze in shock, finally noticing the two empty vials on the counter next to his elbow. "C-come again?"

"I poisoned them, April. It won't kill them, but they'll wish it would. They'll all be shitting and vomiting for the next two days," he laughed.

"W-why, Donnie, oh my God..."

"Raph and Mikey thought it would be funny to fill my pillowcases with bags of blood, and Leo didn't stop them. So this is funny to me." Donatello crossed his ankles and grinned at her like a naughty little boy as someone moaned in agony, and there was the sound of painful vomiting followed by the toilet flushing. There was no remorse in his voice, or sympathy.

"You don't feel bad?"

"No. Did you still need help with your Trigonometry?"

After that, Donnie continued to poison his family randomly, even if they hadn't done anything to deserve it, claiming he just wanted to see what would happen.

She was at home and in bed one night when the thought stuck her that Donatello fit one of the terms she'd learned that week in her psychology class- Sociopath.


	5. Chapter 5

Leonardo was the fourth sign.

The leader turtle never talked. He would wander around the house blankly, gazing at and through people and objects like a ghost, silent and watching. April never saw him do anything but train, long after Raphael was done punishing the punching bag for the day. She could count on one hand the number of times she witnessed him eat. He switched between the dojo and his room, the latter of which she never saw.

He possesed a certain power over his brothers, though. When they would misbehave, he could usually freeze them with an icy glare, or turn the full spectrum of his leader gaze on them. Leo was a cold, ruthless fighter, the best in the family, and he had no trouble drawing blood in their sparring matches.

Raphael picked fights with Leo constantly, but the blue masked turtle always put him in his place, violently, which made him even angrier.

As they grew older, he grew more and more distant, and April worried over him constantly.

Leo would suddenly pass out from exhaustion and hunger, or train until his muscles literally locked. His arms and legs were always heavily bandaged and the cloth would sometimes be stained with fresh blood, and he'd meditate for hours on end. Medicine would disappear in huge amounts from Donnie's lab, after which Leo would sleep for days, but no-one ever noticed or cared.

But the most disturbing thing about Leo was the way he treated his swords.

He adored his katanas like they were his first born. April would watch him clean and sharpen them with reverence, slicing open his own fingers along the razor sharp edges to make sure they were perfect and watching the blood make rose petal designs on the shimmering surface. Leo murmured gently to himself as he oiled them, handling the blades with long, sensuous strokes.

Once, as a "prank", Raphael had held Leo's katanas over the stove until the metal was tarnished and blackened, and the leather grips cracked and unraveled. It had taken all of them to stop Leonardo from breaking Raph's spine, and even then he almost succeeded.

April's room was directly beneath Leo's. At night, she'd hear him hissing and moaning, springs creaking as he whimpered above her head, and the soft slide and_ snikt_ of his blades against flesh.

The next morning he'd have scratches on his plastron, more bandages, and be walking with a limp, but with a small smile on his face.

April never had the courage to ask him the obvious question, even though she thought she knew the answer.

The first time she heard him laugh, it was in the middle of a slaughter of Purple Dragons. Blood was flying everywhere, arching in crimson spurts along the shining metal of his blades.

And he LOVED it.

He looked like a happy little kid, eyes gleaming and teeth bared in a feral grin as he cut through limbs and jugulars like salami.

When the bodies were still and silent, she saw him running his fingers through the coat of red on his weapons, and licking drops of it from around his mouth, shuddering in ecstasy.

That night, Google didn't have an answer for her. And she didn't want one.


	6. Chapter 6

April had four signs, and she ignored them all.

Which was why, after a night of popcorn, movies, and hot chocolate, she woke up to find herself bound and chained to the wall of the Dojo. The lights were off, and it was chilly, mostly because she was only wearing her bra and underwear. There were voices coming from the hall, and she strained past the fuzziness in her brain to listen.

"...got 'er all ta ourselves. Pretty genius there, Brainiac."

"I know that already."

"Who goes first? Can I go first?"

"Me, duh, it was my idea."

"I WANNA GO FIRST!"

"You couldn't have even done this without me, you asshat!"

"Listen, Egghead. I been waitin' fer this fer YEARS."

"..."

"Leo's right. There's no point in fighting."

April went cold, and her breath rasped loud and scared in her chest. Icy claws of fear wrapped around her spine, and she started struggling against the expertly tied bonds "W-wh...wh...WHAT THE HELL?! GUYS?! GUYS! THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY!" Footsteps, and then all four of them were standing in front of her, grinning. Even Leo.

Leo never smiled. Ever.

"Heeey, she's awake." Raph crooned, kneeling down to stare her in her eyes. "We was wondering if ya'd ever wake up. It's so much better when they're up an' fighting."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" April spat, despite her dizziness and the pain in her head. "If this is some kind of sick prank or something-"

"Calm down, April." Donnie interrupted, with his same small smile over empty hazel eyes. "There's no prank. Think of this as a little...experiment."

"What?!"

"Donnie says we're gonna have a lot of fun with you." Mikey giggled, hooking the chain of his nunchucks around her neck and tugging her chin upwards.

"F-fun?!" she sputtered.

"Simply put, we're going to rape you, and maybe kill you. And if that happens, then I get to take your apart, and see how you work. I've never done a real dissection on a human before." Donnie clarified, calmly, coolly.

Unconcerned. Emotionless.

'_Sociopathic_,' her mind thought dimly, strangely separated from the terror staring her in the face.

"For five damn years you been prancing around here messing with our heads." Raph sneered. "I'm gonna ENJOY this..."

_Psychotic..._

"No, no, NO! You can't! You can't do this!"

How could she have ignored this? How could she have not seen this racing towards her?

"Yes yes yes we CAN." Mikey sang, sweet and mocking, plopping down on her knees. "Even if we don't kill you, who's gonna believe you afterwards? Nobody."

"NO, NO, LEO, LEO PLEASE, TALK TO THEM, STOP THEM-"

Raphael only laughed. "Leo's been itchin' ta cut up that pretty white skin of yours for ages. He's got a thing for blades, see. Ain't that right, bro?"

"I'M YOUR SISTER! WE'RE FRIENDS! YOU CAN'T-"

They couldn't. They wouldn't. They won't...-

Leo's smile stretched from ear slit to ear slit. He slowly pulled a katana and rested it against her neck, cold and sharp as ever. April swallowed a sob, tears gathering in the corners of her wide green eyes, and the tiny movement of her throat drew a bead of ruby blood to dew on the steel.

She saw his eyes ignite with bloodlust.

And that's when she started REALLY screaming.

**(A/N: And... That's it LOLZ. How was it? Reviews are love, reviews are life. I might do a small continuation, if enough people ask for one.)**


	7. Finite

**(A/N: Absolute LAST chapter, in Donnie's sociopathic POV. Not a happy ending, people. As always, review and tell me how disturbed you were!)**

Ironically, we did end up letting Mikey go first.

Raph almost blew a fuse, but Leo talked some sense into him- figuratively at least- and we eventually decided. We knew Mikey was less likely to kill April before the rest of us could have our fun, you see. Mikey's the least sadistic out of all of us. He likes to play with minds, not bodies, since his brain is so messed up.

I tried to fix him once, but apparently Leo didn't think I was qualified to perform a lobotomy. Kill joy. What a missed opportunity.

I've tried to fix us all, but nothing ever worked. Except for myself of course. There's nothing wrong with me, not like them.

Anyway, Mikey went first. He dressed her up in his way, but he got bored pretty quickly. Eventually, he got tired of rubbing rat guts in her hair and smearing blood on her lips to lick it clean just to hear her squeal like a pig. That's the thing about Mikey. Screams scare him, but squeals make him giggle.

He was all over the place, if you want my opinion. He tickled her to make her laugh, then, when there were tears in her eyes, he would pinch her until she was REALLY crying. It wasn't just pain either. He made her listen to his dreams, all the songs he's made up, everything that Raph and the rest of us have done to him over the years. He made her sing, made her hug him. Made her tell him she loved him.

Over and over and over again. I don't know why. Maybe he wanted her to know what it was like to be him daily. Mikey's a mess in the head and after he was done, she was too.

I don't think that would work for me. I don't know how to make someone feel empty. That's what I am- empty. I thought it meant I was bad, as a kid. I thought it was bad that I could never feel... Anything. Sad. Happy. Remorse.

Nothing. Maybe an overdose of something like morphine? It's close.

Where was I? Oh yes. Mikey got bored, and then Raph took his place. Obviously, he was a little more... brutal. There was more to watch, at least.

I've been on the receiving end of Raph's idea of fun before. It was interesting to see it happening to someone else. Suffice it to say, there was a lot more noise. I think he got more excited when he found out that she was- well, had been anyway- a virgin.

I was a little miffed that he let her scream as much as she wanted. Whenever it was me, he'd choke me almost into unconsciousness. I guess he didn't want her passing out before he was done.

He said he would try to write his name on her with bruises. I don't doubt him.

I TOLD him not to break any bones, so that if she died my specimen wouldn't be damaged. I think he ignored me though. I don't see how a hand could be whole after having a foot smash down on it like that, and the human pelvis really isn't meant to take that much brute force. And after I saw her skull connect with the floor THAT hard, I just know she's got a fracture.

Honestly, all he told her to do was swallow. It wasn't that hard. She didn't have to spit in his eye. She was being difficult.

Damn overeager Raphael. Oh well. At least she was flexible, and Raph was happy afterwards, so much that he wasn't even angry when it was Leo's turn. He's a simple kind of mutant.

I'm off the hook tonight. I should thank her.

I was a little more worried about Leo. He can't get turned on unless there's blood and blades involved, and I was sure he was going to lose control and slice a little too deep, or a little too much. I told him before hand what and where he couldn't cut.

That's the thing about Leo. He never talks, so he's a great listener.

Anyway. April didn't scream as much with him. Mostly, she cried, and begged.

And bled. A lot.

Seriously, there was A LOT of blood. Leo had a blast. I think he's a closet artist or something, because he did a number on her body- Kanji, English, sayings, pictures. Mikey hung over his shoulder the whole time. He loved it, kept urging Leo to make her "pretty". It was easy too. Her skin is- sorry, was- so milky and pure. The way it slid open along his swords, and the soft little ripping sound it made...

It ALMOST made me feel excited.

Almost.

I know Leo was going nuts over it for a long time though. He was actually happy, and I was almost happy for him.

Almost.

He cut her just enough to get it up, and then he finished what Raph started. Open wounds and sex don't mix. I just know I'm going to be the one to clean up afterwards. I always get stuck with those kinds of chores... Mikey would just finger paint in it.

Hm. Fascinating. I was sure that sword wouldn't fit. The pain must be excruciating. The shrieks certainly indicate that, because she's howling at a pitch only bats should be able to hear.

He's almost done. I can hear him finishing up now. It'll be my turn soon. I wonder if she's dead.

No, wait, I can hear whimpering. She's alive.

Damn.

Oh, well. I guess we'll try again tomorrow. She's stronger than I expected, I'll give her that. Maybe I'll have a go at her before she's dead, and maybe even after. Who knows? It might be interesting, as an experiment. She always gets so upset whenever I poison the others. I'll have to try out a few new chemicals on her.

Just to see what will happen.

We'll have plenty of time. It's not like anyone will be looking for her. And if they do, they won't be looking down here.

Sometimes I think I can remember a time when we were a real family... A real, normal, loving family.

Then one day Sensei vanished into thin air and those memories end in hunger and blood and darkness and pain. We don't know if he died, or abandoned us, or what. We were alone, four six year olds with a half completed home, a book on ninjitsu and a fridge full of rotting food.

But we survived, obviously. Leo took over as best he could and we limped through our childhood. I guess somewhere along the line we just... Snapped. Broke.

Maybe it was the pressure. Maybe it was the isolation. Maybe it was just festering under the surface like an infection, waiting to show itself. Or maybe it was finally having to resort to eating our own watery vomit to keep from going hungry. I'm not sure.

I stopped feeling, and Mikey went batshit crazy. Raph trapped me in my room the same night Leo tried to commit seppuku.

Moron. We have SHELLS.

I think that was the night it became official, when we all just fell apart at once. I wish I could be sad about it.

So here we are.

We still protect the city, because it was drilled into us since the moment we could breathe. That, we do remember.

Every once in a while though, we like to have a little fun. We deserve that much, don't we?

Humans are fun to play with, and there's so many, a few here and there won't be missed. We don't take the important ones- just the lost ones, the lonely ones. The ones no one will miss- criminals, homeless, and the like. Trash, just like us.

April was special, though. April came to US. Pretty, bubbly, wonderful April.

We didn't seek her out.

She MUST have seen how damaged we were. She had to. April had time to save herself, and she didn't.

Technically, she volunteered for this. She brought it on herself. And there had to be a reason for that.

April won't last much longer. It's a shame, but we'll find a new toy soon enough. We always do.


End file.
